Happy Birthday Yugi!
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday YamixYugi,SetoxJoey,BxR
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday Yugi!

Pairing(s): Yami x Yugi Seto x Joey Bakura x Ryou

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: **Who reads these anyways? If any of you knows who tell me 'cause I'm wondering why we have to waste are time writing "We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh" when we obviously don't**

Summary: My friend and I were playing out in the schoolyard and kind of acted out this story so it should be pretty funny: It's Yugi's birthday, Yami planned it so we know there will be **chaos!!!!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Yami to Yugi

/Yugi to Yami/

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

Knock 

_Knock_

Knock 

"Mutt obviously that stupid cousin of mine doesn't want me here!" Seto pouted while crossing his arms and leaning against the backdoor to Yugi's house.

"Oh now he's family to you!" Joey shot back at his new boyfriend. Seto just sighed and rang the doorbell. They heard a loud thumbing sound as if someone was angrily coming down the stairs.

Yami opened the door and saw his friend, Joey, and his stupid cousin Seto. "What do you want!?" Yami said gritting his teeth in a threatening manner. They realized that Yami was only wearing his shorts and was particularly sweaty, in which case meant that Yami and Yugi were enjoying a little alone time.

"We came for Yugi's birthday party" Joey said smiling in a friendly manner, of course Yami smile back before glaring at Seto again.

"Joey I'm sorry but the party isn't until six and well it's ten in the morning!" Yami said trying to keep his cool.

"Yami! What's going on down there!" shouted Yugi from the top of the stairs only wearing a red flannel robe. Yes, Yami and Yugi _were_ indeed spending a little alone time together.

Nothing Yugi just get back to bedYami said through the mind-link so Yami could send some "_Images_" so Yugi would want to spend some more alone time with him.

/ Okay! / Yugi said with the weird "hormonally challenged teenage boy" type voice and raced up the stairs while Yami "tended" to their guests.

"Man Yami you must some kind of god to make Yugi act like that! I thought he was supposed to be innocent or something!" Joey said in pure amazement.

"Well in my mythology, I am!" Yami announced proud to be able to be someone important in another's eyes, especially Yugi.

"Wow you are? Did you tell Yug'" Joey asked.

"No but I think he's figured it out!" Yami said before you could here Yugi ask:

"Where's my Egyptian pharaoh? His _slave_ is getting bored!"

Yami blushed while giving a goofy smile and giggling slightly. Seto and Joey just really wanted to get out of there, really not wanting to know what kind of "_slave work_" Yugi was doing.

"Uh we'll be on our way!" Seto and Joey said in unison, while trying to get out of the area though they felt Yami catching the unsuspecting couple.

"Oh no you must be punished for interrupting the pharaoh and his loyal servant!" Yami said while also adding " Mwhahahahah" before sending the two to their bedroom.

"Uh Yami what are you doing!? We want out! STOP!!!!" Joey cried in desperation but Yami gave them an evil smile.

"Oh no! You'll have to face this my friend no matter how painful!" Yami said with another trademark maniacal laugh. Both Joey and Seto gulped and braced themselves by closing their eyes and waiting for Yami's punishment.

Thud 

Yami had thrown them into the closet and took of the twist on doorknob so there was no getting out. They heard _Yugi_ laugh manically while Yami got back on the bed and helped Yugi out of the sheets. It was a game. It was always a game. They would play for hours until two winners lay breathing heavily on the mattress. This game was no different they just played differently with different rules and form of playing. This time _Yugi_ was trapped between the evil sheets and Yami had to _help_ him out, of course he would use more then his hands, like his teeth and his tongue, though it completely would miss the sheets and land on Yugi's body. (A/N: I'm only thirteen and this is how I think, well I'm on my period so. Yami: That's way too much info A/N: ;;;)

Seto and Joey were now trapped in the small walk-in closet, stuck between all the leather clothes and boxes in the back.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Joey whispered to Seto, who just shrugged and sat down. Joey saw this and got frustrated pretty quickly. Joey tried to calm himself down and asked "Seto don't you have a cell phone we could use?"

"Oh yeah!" Seto said in realization. He stood in his triumphant mood for a couple of seconds.

"Well where is it?" Joey asked losing his patience.

"Where's what?" Seto asked confused.

"You're cell phone you moron!" Joey shouted at Seto who just smiled.

"Oh! Here it is!" Seto said while handing him a funny looking gadget with a lot and I mean a lot of buttons. Joey just looked at it with a strange look on his face.

"Seto, I'm not even sure if this is a cell phone," Joey said still looking quite confused.

"Joey it is one look" Seto said while taking the small device Seto called a cell phone.

"It's the latest thing it even talks to you!" Seto said while pressing a few buttons.

"Hello" said the small device in a robot sounding voice.

"Now why would you get a cell phone that talks to you?" Joey asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I get lonely" Seto admitted looking down with a sad face. Joey just lightly slapped him on the back of his head.

"What about me?" Joey asked frustrated.

"What about you?" Seto asked with a cute confused face.

"**HOW CAN YOU BE LONELY WHEN I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!"** Joey shouted.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Seto said with a sappy smile on his face.

"You forgot?" Joey said with his teeth clenched together, his eye twitching and an anime vein popping on his forehead.

"Uh why is your eye doing that?" Seto asked confused.

"'Cause I have a moron for a boyfriend!" Joey shouted. It took a couple of seconds for Seto to realize Joey just insulted him.

"Hey" Seto said stupidly. Joey just rolled his eyes and pounded on the door.

"Please Yami were sorry!" Joey shouted but the response was a pleasured moan from the pharaoh.

"Seto call Yami's cell phone he'll have to answer" Joey said.

"Um okay!" Seto said looking at his cell phone funny.

"What is it now?" Joey shouted his question.

"I don't now how to call anyone on this thing!" Seto announced. Now the scene changed from the closet to a picture of the planet while Joey screamed:

"**WHAT!!!!!"**

"Don't blame me I just got this one two weeks ago!" Seto shouted back.

"Seto here's the thing **YOU WOULD USUALLY BE ABLE TO CALL SOMEONE BY NOW!!!**" Joey said angrily at his boyfriend. Joey then tried to grab the phone but Seto had a strong grip on it then it split in two whole cell phones.

" Wow that is good technology!" Joey said in amazement while looking at the device realizing that it had fewer buttons and looked less complicating.

"Let's keep splitting them until they turn into a normal cell phone!" Joey announced his idea. Seto nodded in acknowledgement, before getting to work on the cell phones.

Four minutes later... 

Both Joey and Seto were breathing hard finally after they pulled each cell phone apart, it was a bit tiresome since some force needed to be added split apart the cell phones.

"Alright Seto call him!" Joey said lying down breathing heavily on the carpet floor of the closet.

"Why do I have to call him!" Seto shouted at Joey.

"Seto if I wasn't at all tired right now I would have killed you!" Joey said still lying on the floor closing his eyes and trying to rest.

Seto got up and started pounding on the door.

"Help me Joey!" Seto shouted. Joey slowly stood from his position on the floor and started to pound on the door.

"Come on guys let us out!" Joey shouted from across the door.

"OH YAMI HARDER!" they heard from the other side of the door. Joey rolled his eyes and looked out of the hole where the missing doorknob was and gasped.

"What Joey?" Seto asked almost shoving his boyfriend out of the way.

"Wow I didn't know Yugi was that flexible" Joey said while shrugging almost like he was saying 'who know'.

"EWWW I don't want to see that!" Seto almost gave a girlish scream Joey just sat down trying to figure out a way to get out of there

Joey and Seto were getting very desperate. They didn't now how to get out of the stinking closet without breaking the door down, and well neither wanted to pay for a new door.

"I give up!" Joey screamed in frustration. He leaned back on the door, which to his surprise the door opened.

"Joey we're saved!" Seto said happily while hugging his boyfriend.

"Yes I'm the hero!" Joey said sarcastically, though it still didn't register into Seto's mind.

They both got out of the small closet and tried to walk out of the room though when they tried they both ran to the bad and shouted: "I want to see how he looks like!"

Joey pulled the sheet off the sleeping cover and sighed at how cute Yami and Yugi were together. Yugi was lying on Yami's chest while Yami held him in his arms.

"Isn't that cute Seto?" Joey asked, but got no response. Joey looked back and called out "Seto?" Then he heard a loud ringing sound coming from downstairs and gradually getting louder and louder as Seto climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Joey then saw what was making all the noise.

"Seto what is that gigantic alarm clock doing here?" Joey asked confused.

"To wake them up now pull the cord on the back!" Seto instructed.

"Okay, why?" Joey asked confused.

"Just do it!" Seto said aggressively.

"Alright, alright! Geez mister bossy" Joey said while holding on to the cord. Seto signaled 'now' and Joey pulled it before the alarm rang.

"Next time it would be a lot easier to just shake us up! Don't you think?" Yami asked the beaten up Joey and Seto. After pulling the alarm Yami was close to killing the two.

"Mhmm" They both mumbled their replay before getting up and rubbing their sore backs.

"We promise we'll be good!" They both said bowing their heads in respect.

"Good now help me get ready for the party!"

YxY4ever: Okay I thought that it was rather funny!

Yami: asleep with Yugi

YxY4ever: Alright this thing is only going to be three chapters long so I want at least three reviews before I update!

Ja Ne


	2. We're all going to die!

Happy Birthday Yugi!

Chapter: 2

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did well I would have Tea die a bloody and painful death in every episode! Yami would admit his feelings for Yugi by now and well it would be a big fancy soap opera!

SOC: People getting' ready for the party!

A/N: All right you people yah liked my fic so I'm updated it!

Yugi: I thought it was pretty funny!

A/N: Yah so did I

Inuyashalover207: I like it!

A/N: Well good for you!

Yami: Can we get on with the story?

A/N: blushes oh yah right um well on with the fic

Everyone went downstairs to the living room to get ready for the birthday party Yami was planning for Yugi.

Ding dong Ding Dong 

"Must be Ryou and Bakura" Yugi said blowing up some more balloons.

"**WHAT YOU INVITED THE TOMB ROBBER!"** Yami shouted.

"No you did remember, you handed out the invitations!" Yugi shouted back at Yami, and when you got Yugi to shout all hell _will_ break lose.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll go get the door!" Yami said nervously. Yami rushed to the door of the house and opened it. What came next was very unexpected:

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee Whhhhheeeerrrreeesssss ttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee bbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhddddddaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy bbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ryou shouted as he pushed Yami out of his way to go see his friend.

"Sugar" Bakura said as he slowly entered the house as Yami nodded.

"Yugi is the same way" Yami answered back as he saw Ryou holding on to his friend while Yugi got very nervous.

"Umm Ryou I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have a boyfriend and so do you!" Yugi struggled to say since his air supply was running short.

"I know Yugi! I love Bakura! I would never want to cheat on him! Wait are you implying that you want to cheat on Yami with me? That's wrong Yugi! That's very bad! Bad Yugi!" Ryou said while Yami and Bakura sweat dropped.

"Rhyhoo" Yugi tried to speak but was choking to death. Yugi took a napkin from the nearby table and tried to write something.

Ryou looked at the piece of paper and was announcing what Yugi wrote "I'm chucking to death, I'm choling," Ryou tried to read the messy writing then discovered what he was trying to say "Ahh your choking!" Ryou said before letting go.

"You nearly killed him!" Bakura said before he said "Good for you!" Yami just hit him on the head and went to his boyfriend who was on the floor.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked before helping him up.

"Thankfully, I'll live," Yugi said getting up and sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Yugi, I guess I was a little excited" Ryou said.

"**A little!**" Yugi shouted.

"Alright enough screwing around, let's get to the cake!" Seto announced since he was more then a little hungry.

"Uh what cake?" Yami asked confused on why Seto asked.

"Birthday cake! Oh come on It's not a birthday without cake!

"Oh well excuse me! I only was born 5,000 years ago! I don't know much!" Yami shouted at his cousin.

"Break it up, break it up, first of Yami you sounded a little to gay," Bakura began.

"But I am gay" Yami responded.

"I know but don't start acting like it, It's really creepy,"

"Yeah Yami it kind of bothers me" Yugi responded.

"But you're my boyfriend"

"Yeah but still, do you see me acting on the stereotype of a gay person"

"No"

"Okay then"

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

"Anyway," Bakura tried to imply that he was now starting the conversation "Kiaba, me and Yami will."

"Don't you mean Yami and I" asked Joey.

"What difference does it make?" Bakura asked Joey.

"None really"

"Okay then"

"Wait a second," Seto began having his head down holding it with his fist as he tried to suppress a laugh "Are you trying to tell me that you and Yami, people who have only been in this century for a couple of months who barely even know what a cake is, are going to try to make one?" Seto asked trying to hold his laugh, tears starting to come into his eyes as he did.

"Not try! Will!" Yami announced proudly holding a fist up triumphantly. Everyone, except for Yami, sweat dropped.

"Yami remember our conversation about doing that? Remember what I said?" Yugi asked.

"Don't put your fingers in the blender while it's on?"

"No the other one"

"Don't stick your head into the dishwasher"

"No think harder"

"Don't drink the stuff under the sink?"

"No" Yugi answered annoyed.

"Um don't touch anything that's pointy!" Yami said.

"No not that one"

"Don't put your pinky in the sharpener and try to sharpen it so you can kill anyone who tries to kill Yugi"

"Why me?"

"Oh don't put your fist in the air unless you want to embarrass yourself!"

"That one!"

"Oh okay, I won't do it."

"Can we get back to the cake issue, please?" Bakura said before Yami did something else stupid.

"Yes, okay Yami, Bakura go off and make the cake!" Yugi said before saying "And may god have mercy on your souls."

"Alright!" Both Yami and Bakura cried in unison before rushing off into the kitchen.

' Why did I do that!' Yugi thought looking up as if asking the gods 'Why me!'

**_In the kitchen_**

"Bakura?"

"Yes"

"What's a cake?"

Bakura fell anime style on the cold kitchen floor. Yami only asked because he wasn't sure if his idea of a cake would suit Yugi in the modern times.

"It's what you think it is"

"You can read my mind?"

"No, it's just that I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Then how do you know what I'm thinking!"

Bakura just gave a sigh and put on a ' Kiss the cook' apron.

**_In the living room_**

"I wonder what there up to?" Yugi thought out loud. The others nodded in response. As soon as they started to wonder they heard the smoke detector go off.

"We're all going to die!" They heard Yami scream from the kitchen. Everyone screamed and yelled but Yugi. He was calmly on the couch wondering why his life was so confusing and why he was stuck with the love of his life, which happened to be five-thousand year old spirit who obviously didn't understand anything.

"Yami did you try the fire extinguisher?" Yugi calmly asked.

Yami smiled and ran to the kitchen but then screamed, "It's the fake one! I got for April fools"

Yugi just sighed as he realized the flames were getting a lot larger. "Yami Oh no I'm going to die" Yugi said calmly, saying it as if he was reading it off a script and he was a poor actor.

"**NO YOU WON'T**" Yami announced as he put out the flames with his shadow powers. Yami then came running in breathing heavily and kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Oh Yami you're my hero" Yugi said with the same tone. Yugi then pretended to swoon over him and fell into his arms. Bakura came out wit something that surprised everyone...

A/N: I want at least five reviews before I continue!

Yami: Hey she means it!

Yugi: Okay tell us by reviewing (sorta like a poll) on a scale of one to five how funny is this? (one being not funny and five being hilarious)

A/N: Yeah so please tell me!


	3. Yami and Tea fight over YugiFin

Happy Birthday Yugi!

Rated: PG-13

Pairing(s): Yami x Yugi Bakura x Ryou Seto x Joey

Disclaimer: why in gods name do we have to put these in our stories? Oh well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; the best I could do is have my Dad work at Paramount pictures! And no my Dad does not own Paramount, if he did I would have Linkin Park have their own show on MTV

A/N: Final chapter to this story which came to me at my school with my best friend the one the only Inuyashalover207

Inuluver207: Yeah that's me!

A/N: Oww you didn't have to scratch me!

Inuluver207: Well you wouldn't hand me the keyboard!

A/N: Why are you writing everything we say?

Inuluver207: 'Cause I want to be a part of your stories

A/N: Fine you can be my muse!

Inuluver207: yay!

YamiYugi: I thought we were your muses

A/N: Inuluver207 I have the control over Yami and Yugi not you

Inuluver207: Why?

A/N: 'Cause this is my story!

Inuluver207: Oh, well can I announce the story?

A/N: Yes you may!

Inuluver207: Okay, just a little notice Yami x Yugi forever does not own Yu-Gi-oh and she doesn't own me either 'Cause yah can't own people! And now on with the story

A/N: You had your own disclaimer?

Bakura came out with something that surprised everybody. Bakura came out with a large cake with seventeen candles on it. (Inuluver207: How old is he? A/N: Stop interrupting the story!)

"Bakura you made that?" Yugi shouted in surprise.

"No I bought!" Bakura responded.

"When?" Yami said while putting out the last strand of hair, which had caught on fire.

"While you were playing firefighter" Bakura said grinning, showing of a match that had previously been lit.

"You started the fire?" Joey asked looking shocked.

"Yep!" responded Bakura.

"You could have killed all of us you freak!" Joey shouted while being held back by Seto who was trying to make Joey stop wanting to pick a fight with Bakura.

"No Yami had shadow magic he could put of put it out!" Bakura said forcefully.

"Yeah plus he did put it out," Yugi said before saying in a girly tone "And he's my hero."

"Yeah real hero when he's the one who screamed _we're all going to die_" Seto said, while making a very bad impression of Yami. Everyone in the room laughed and Yami blushed like mad.

"At least I didn't bump in to the wall while everyone else tried to get out.

Flashback 

"Seto we have to get out of here!" Joey shouted at Seto who was looking at the shiny flames in front of him.

"Come on!" Joey shouted again finally getting the attention of his stupid boyfriend.

"Huh, alright let's go!" Seto said as if he was disappointed on not being able to see the flames.

"Come on!" Joey shouted. Seto finally started to run but kept looking back at the flames. He then looked forward and was hit against the wall. Joey had to pause for a second to laugh at how much of a moron Seto really was.

"Oh no I'm going to die!" They heard Yugi say dully at Yami.

"**No you won't!"** They heard Yami say before he used his shadow powers to put out the flames.

"Never mind Seto let's go back"

End Flashback 

Everyone was laughing at Seto now who was blushing while glaring at Yami who was on the floor.

"Okay how many times have you bumped into a wall Yami?" Seto asked trying to humiliate him.

"Anytime I bumped into a wall it's cause Yugi would push me back against one and lick my ear!" Yami announced with a sly look on his face. Yugi started to blush and look very angry.

"Yami can we keep our personal lives to a minimum please?" Yugi said forcefully.

"Hey come you don't do that?" Seto asked Joey.

"You barely brush your teeth, I don't know, or want to know what's in your ears!" Joey shouted which made Yami giggle a bit.

"Okay guys calm down and let's eat our cake!" Yugi said turning around towards they cake but instead of cutting it he had a big surprise.

Tea had popped out of the cake with nothing on but a swimsuit on.

"Tea what are you doing here?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Well I was supposed to hide in the cake so I could strip for some guys at a party, I guess that's you guys." Tea said.

"Tea you really should put some clothes on before we all go blind!" Yami announced. Everyone started to snicker behind Tea's back.

"Shut up, you gay fag!" Tea shouted angrily. Tea had a grudge on Yami for not going out with her. She later found out from Yami that he had a crush on Yugi, no one told her that they were going out, yet.

"Ohhhh" Everyone chanted, they all wanted to see them go into a fight.

"Oh Yugi by the way I have two tickets to go see Linkin Park in concert you want to come?" Tea asked Yugi, knowing it would make Yami jealous.

"Sure!" Yugi said to try to get Yami jealous. He liked it when Yami showed him that he was well wanted.

"By the way, I wanted to know if your straight or not, just out of curiosity" Tea said slyly.

"I'm straight Tea, I love you" Yugi said as if he was reading it off a commercial cue card. This got Yami really mad.

' All show Yugi who really loves him' Yami thought to himself.

"Hey bitch, what did you say to me?" Yami asked looking confident, Yugi liked that.

"Gay Fag you mean?" Tea asked looking ready for a fight.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Heh, sure!"

"Bring it on!"

The two looked angry as they both ran and collided with each other. Tea pulled on Yami's hair but Yami pushed her to the ground. She punched and kicked him and pulled on his shirt and ripped it off. Yami pulled on her swimsuit strap and yanked on it. Tea kicked him while doing so ripped a part of his pants off.

' Whoa this is hot!' Yugi thought blushing. Tea pulled Yami and under him and looked as if she was going to strangle him but Yami pushed her off and both of them got up and started breathing heavily. The remains of Yami's shirt were draped on his shoulders and arms he breathed heavily, he looked flushed and his hair was very messy. Yugi started to drool, he was definitely aroused.

"Tea I think I'm going to have to miss that concert," Yugi said breathing hard himself.

"Why?"

"'cause I'm going to be in bed with Yami!" he announced before pouncing on him. Yami blushed but ran with Yugi to the bedroom.

"Um guys, on personal experience, the party's over unless you want to get trapped in a closet for a week." Joey announced before they heard moaning coming from the upstairs bedroom.

**FIN**

YxY4ever: Okay that was interesting

Yami: I like it!

Yugi: I liked it too!

Inuluver209: Whoa that really was hot!

Annacomp303: (I'm her cousin you keep hearing about in her bio) Yeah I like it too!

YxY4ever: Now you're both here!

Annacomp303: No I'm just telling you what to write on the computer, don't write that

Inuluver209: Review please!


End file.
